Cherokee camp
by honoka fumi
Summary: Traduction Grugster : Après deux semaines de torture, Draco et Harry doivent trouver une manière de faire face à leurs souvenirs. Severus, leur tuteur, va essayer de les aider en les emmenant dans un camp de thérapie aux EU. Harry et Draco sont amis.
1. Dans l'avion

Cherokee camp

Auteur : Grugster (auteur allemand)

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Le reste appartient à Grugster qui m'a donnée l'autorisation de traduire cette fic (ainsi que d'autes histoires…) !

**Note de Grugster :**

Chers lecteurs,

J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour cette histoire. J'ai lu autant que possible à propos des Cherokee pour ne pas faire d'erreurs stupides. La dernière chose que je souhaite est que quelqu'un se sente offensé. S'il vous plaît lisez ma description et mes explications à propos de cette histoire dans mon Livejournal. Le lien vers le site est dans mon profil. Vous pourrez y trouver un résumé détaillé et des descriptions des personnages car dans cette histoire, il y aura beaucoup de personnages originaux et cela vous permettrait de la suivre plus facilement.

L'histoire est conforme jusqu'au livre 4 où elle devient alors un UA !

Je mentionnerai le viol et la torture dans cette fic, mais je ne les décrirai pas en détail. Tous les personnages sont OOC à cause des changements vis à vis de l'histoire de J.K. Rowling lors de la cinquième année d'Harry.

J'ai mis un avertissement sur la mort de personnages car seront mentionnées les morts de Neville et Ron mais je ne ferai mourir personne dans cette histoire !

Vous pouvez trouver une description et des dessins de chaque personnage sur ma page d'accueil et une photo de groupe dans le cmap d'Amandine. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi un commentaire sur ma page d'accueil quand vous les avez regardés.

Traduction du livejournal (et oui si je traduis la fic ce n'est pas pour vous empêcher de comprendre l'histoire!)

**Résumé de l'histoire**

Voldemort a été vaincu lors de la cinquième année d'Harry au ministère : Harry a essayé de se tuer quand Voldemort l'a possédé et en essayant de donner sa vie pour sauver les autres, la magie protectrice remplie d'amour de sa mère a été activée autour de l'âme d'Harry et Voldemort a été tué par cela. Draco a aidé dans la bataille en donnant les plans de Voldemort à Dumbledore. Harry et Draco sont alors devenus amis. Deux mois plus tard, Harry, Draco, Neville et Ron ont été capturés par des mangemorts qui étaient encore en liberté. L'un deux était Lucius Malfoy. Deux semaines de tortures et de viols suivirent durant lesquelles Ron et Neville moururent devant les yeux d'Harry et Draco. Cette vision et la torture changèrent les garçons et ils luttent contre leurs souvenirs depuis qu'ils ont été libéré par l'ordre. Draco est très peu sur de lui et est timide lorsqu'il y a du monde autour de lui, spécialement si ce sont des hommes. Harry ressent seulement de la haine. Haine contre les mangemorts, qui sont maintenant à Azkaban, et contre lui même car il n'a pas pu aider ses amis. Le changement d'humeur des garçons inquiètent les adultes autour d'eux c'est pourquoi Severus décida d'aller avec eux en Oklahoma dans une sorte de camp de thérapie où il est déjà allé. Le camp est dirigé par des Cherokees. Ils ne pourront pas utiliser la magie et n'auront qu'à se concentrer sur eux-mêmes. Draco apprendra à être plus confiant et à accepter son apparence. Harry apprendra à laisser sortir sa haine et commencer une nouvelle vie.

**Fond de l'histoire**

Il n'y a pas vraiment de fond spécial à cette histoire. J'ai fait quelques formations « outward bound » pour mon travail dans des refuges pour enfants et j'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les indiens d'Amérique. J'ai toujours craint d'écrire une histoire comme celle-là car j'avais peur d'avoir des informations fausses et donc de blesser les sentiments de quelqu'un. Même si la chance qu'un Cherokee lise cette histoire est proche de zéro, je crains que quelqu'un ne puisse être offensé par cela. Tout ce que j'écris est tiré d'un livre ou c'est quelque chose que j'ai appris durant mes formations. Finalement j'ai décidé de prendre le risque et de me lancer dans l'écriture !

J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour cette histoire sur l'Oklahoma et les Cherokees. Les Cherokees n'ont pas vécu en Oklahoma mais ils ont été banni de l'Oklahoma c'est pourquoi j'ai situé le camp là-bas. Presque tous les rituels/cérémonies que je mentionne dans cette histoire sont des traditions Cherokee, il n'y a que le « pavillon de la transpiration » (sweat lodge) où je n'ai pas pu trouver d'information montrant que les Cherokee l'utilisaient. Je voulais absolument le mettre dans l'histoire donc j'ai utilisé les règles des Lakota. Le reste de l'histoire est de la tribu des Cherokees. J'ai même utilisé un peu de langage Cherokee dans l'histoire. A quelques moments je l'ai changé un peu pour que les lecteurs sachent comment le prononcer, comme pour le nom des chevaux mais j'expliquerai les vrai mots de Cherokee aussi.

**Info sur les personnages**

**Harry**, après son expérience dans les cachots, est amer et déprimé. Il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir pu aider ses amis. Il souhaite seulement tuer ses kidnappeurs bien qu'ils soient déjà à Azkaban. Il ne se soucie pas de ce qui lui arrivera après cela. La vie a perdu tout son sens pour lui. Seuls Hermione, Severus et Draco sont important à ses yeux mais ils ne peuvent l'empêcher de se sentir si coupable.

Il ne voulaient pas aller au camp et dans un premier temps essayent de ne collaborer avec eux. Plus tard, il se rendra compte qu'ils veulent seulement l'aider et accepte leur aide. Il apprendra qu'il n'est pas un tueur et à laisser sortir sa haine.

Il est un ami intime de Draco et Hermione. Severus est son tuteur et le seul adulte avec lequel il soit capable de s'ouvrir un petit peu.

**Draco **est vraiment terrifié après les tortures et les viols dans les cachots, physiquement et mentalement. Il est très peu sur de lui et timide et il a un grand problème avec le fait d'être proche de personnes masculines excepté avec Severus et Harry.

Il est capable de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les cachots. Il ne se sent pas coupable de la mort de ses amis. Il veut juste oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Ses cicatrices ne lui permettront jamais de l'oublier. Il apprendra à devenir plus sur de lui et commencera peut-être à flirter avec Hermione (mais je ne suis pas complètement sur de cela).

**Severus : Night Rain ( Pluie nocturne) **est déjà allé une fois dans ce camp et considèrent les personnes qui y vivent comme sa famille. Son nom indien est Night Rain. Il est le tuteur des deux garçons et est vraiment inquiet pour eux. Il est très OOC. Il est patient et gentil, mais encore un peu sarcastique.

**Hermione** communique avec les deux garçons avec un messager*. Elle n'essaye pas de pousser les deux garçons à lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans les cachots mais essaye de les soutenir. Elle flirtera avec Draco (du moins c'est ce que je pense en ce moment).

**Black Hawk (Faucon noir)** et Light Arrow seront des personnes très importantes dans le camp pour Harry. Il essayera de l'aider avec ses souvenirs et à trouver une nouvelle façon de vivre. Il est comme le frère de Severus car ils ont vécu tous les deux dans le camp lors de leur adolescence. Il a 35 ans.

**White Cloud (Nuage blanc)** a 65 ans et c'est la bonne âme du camp, elle est très sympathique et voit facilement à travers les masques. Elle ne regarde que l'âme d'une personne et l'apparence extérieure n'est pas important pour elle. Elle ne voit même pas les cicatrices visibles de Draco, seulement ses cicatrices émotionnelles. Elle peut aussi voir derrière le comportement dédaigneux de Harry le petit garçon effrayé, il lui rappelle vraiment Severus quand il était au camp adolescent. Pour Severus, elle fait figure de mère.

**Light Arrow (Flèche claire)** est le chef du camp, il est très calme et patient et passera beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Il garde aussi un œil sur Draco mais attend qu'il se sente en sécurité avec des hommes pour l'aider. Pour Severus, il fait figure de père.

**Rose **est la plus jeune des adultes avec ses 29 ans. Elle prendra soin de Draco pendant son séjour au camp. Pour Severus, c'est comme une sœur. Elle est en couple avec Crying Horse. Elle a un don pour calmer les gens : avec ses mains, elle peut scanner les émotions des gens rapidement et les calmer.

**Crying horse (Cheval pleurant)** a 32 ans et les enfants l'aiment bien, il est le plus drôle des adultes du camp, c'est plus un copain. Il est en couple avec Rose.

**Red Horse (Cheval rouge) **avait un problème avec l'alcool avant de venir au camp quand il était adolescent et après s'être rendu compte qu'il n'était pas capable de vivre à l'extérieur du camp, il est revenu et a vécu à ce moment-là comme un sorte d'ouvrier dans le camp. Il n'est pas inclus dans les sessions de théraphie et s'occupe seulement de surveiller les animaux et de les soigner. Il a 40 ans.

**Melissa** a 16 ans et est anorexique. Elle se bat encore contre la maladie mais elle commence à voir approcher la fin de son séjour au camp. Elle est très timide et isolée, elle passe la plupart de son temps avec son cheval Maude. Harry se liera d'amitié avec elle plus tard.

**Aiden** est un casse-cou mexicain qui a souvent des ennuis. Il n'est pas très sociable et préfère faire les choses seul. Il ne dit pas pourquoi il est au camp ce qui ne sera révélé que plus tard.

**Ken** a volé beaucoup de voitures et avaient des accidents avec sans s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Il est amical et est toujours fourré avec Brian.

**Brian** est très ouvert et drôle, c'est le meilleur ami de Ken. Il avait un problème avec la drogue avant de venir au camp.

**Maya** vient d'Angleterre comme Harry et Draco. Elle a tenté de se suicider c'est pourquoi elle est au camp mais elle en partira bientôt. Elle semble être très adulte et est prête à quitter le camp pour vivre sa propre vie.

**Doc Martens **est le docteur de la ville près du camp. Il connaît Severus qu'il a rencontré lors de son premier séjour au camp.

**Tohiadedi et Unega **sont les chevaux dont Harry et Draco devront prendre soin durant leur séjour au camp. J'ai changé les noms Cherokee en anglais : Tohiadedi est en réalité Tohi Adedi ce qui signifie Liberté et Unega est en réalité Unegv ce qui signifie Blanc.

Harry appellera son cheval Tohi. Il apprendra le sens de son nom dans les derniers chapitres. Le cheval est alezan avec le bas des jambes blancs et sa crinière jaune or. Il a également une ligne blanche et des petites taches sur sa croupe.

Unega est le cheval de Drago. Il est blanc avec des cercles noirs autour de ses yeux et les pieds noirs.

Il y a aussi d'autres chevaux :** Thunderstorm (Orage) **et **Shallow Water (Eau peu profonde)** qui est la jument de faucon noir.

**Chapitre 1 : Dans l'avion**

Harry regarda Severus fixer le dossier du siège devant lui comme s'il voulait y mettre le feu, il devait être encore furieux contre Dumbledore pour les avoir forcer à faire le trajet en avion.

« Ce sera une grande expérience pour les garçons », avait dit le vieil homme. « et un bon départ pour votre aventure. »

_Pfff, aventure. L'homme avait perdu la tête, _pensa furieusement Harry, _pour nous forcer à aller dans ce camp ridicule !_

Le regard d'Harry se promena sur le siège de l'autre côté de Severus et vit que Draco était déjà endormi, bavant sur l'épaule de Severus. _Il semble plus paisible que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Peut-être que ce camp pourra aider Draco, mais il ne pourra sûrement pas m'aider. C'est juste stupide. Bon sang si je n'étais plus mineur, Dumbledore ne pourrait pas me forcer à y aller. Au moins c'est Severus et Draco qui viennent avec moi, je serais mort de honte si ça avait été Minerva ou Dumbledore_

Harry se demanda ce que le journal écrirait à propos de cela : « Harry Potter, fou après avoir été torturé dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy », « A tué Voldemort et est maintenant fou », ou « Dans un camp pour adolescents fous après avoir perdu deux amis qui l'avaient aidés à vaincre Voldemort. » La gorge d'Harry se serra quand il pensa à Ron et Neville. _Nous aurions du être libre et heureux après la mort de Voldemort mais ils ont détruit cela. _Harry continuait à entendre leurs cris quand il essayait de s'endormir la nuit. Chaque nuit, il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, essayant de se soustraire à leurs appels à l'aide, ou à l'image de Draco en train d'être violé par un des mangemort jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Même son foutu père avait violé son propre fils. Draco les avait suppliés de le tuer, mais ils avaient apprécié son désespoir. Ils avaient trouvé la torture parfaite pour chacun d'eux.

Draco avait surtout été violé et battu, et ils avaient aimé le mutiler. Il était maintenant couvert de cicatrices. Le beau garçon d'autre fois était devenu un monstre aux yeux de la plupart des filles. Pour Harry, il était devenu son meilleur ami avec Hermione. Il était le seul à le comprendre parce qu'ils avaient vu et vécu les mêmes choses horribles. Harry était très reconnaisssant qu'il soit avec lui pour cet horrible voyage.

Ron et Neville avaient été torturés et tués devant Harry pour le terroriser. Il s'était proposé pour être torturé, il les avait même suppliés pour qu'ils les laissent partir et le prenne à leur place. Ils ont joués à leurs jeux de fou avec lui, le torturant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. L'un des mangemort avait du tenir sa tête pour qu'il les regarde violer et torturer ses amis. Ils l'avaient forcé à les appeler maîtres en lui promettant qu'ils laisseraient alors partir ses amis, mais ils avaient continuer à les torturer. Leur rire diabolique suivrait Harry jusque dans sa tombe.

A la fin, ils étaient allés trop loin et Neville et Ron moururent. Harry n'oublierait jamais leur visage perdu dans la douleur et leurs yeux suppliants. Il n'avait pas pu les aider. Il n'oublierait jamais quand gisant dans son propre sang il vit la vie sortir des yeux de Ron. Au moins Neville n'était pas mort face à lui. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir été capable de les aider et l'horreur face à ce que les mangemorts leur avaient fait l'avait tenu éveillé après avoir fait des cauchemars chaque nuit.

La haine était presque uniquement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ces derniers temps. Haine contre les mangemorts et haine contre lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas dire laquelle était la plus importante.

Harry secoua sa tête il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. _Je devrai juste survivre à ce fichu camp et ensuite j'attendrai jusqu'à ce que je sois majeur je prendrai alors d'assaut Azkaban et ils paieront pour ce qu'il sont fait._ Il ne se souciait pas du fait que ça l'enverrait en prison aussi, la vie avait perdu tout son sens pour lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait était la vengeance. _Bon sang je dois arrêter de penser comme ça, si ouvertement. C'est ce qui m'a amené ici, dans cet avion. Dumbledore et le reste des adultes pensent que je insensé, fou. Ils croient que le fait de m'envoyer dans un camp où il ne me sera pas permis d'utiliser la magie m'aidera. Ils sont juste stupides._

« Arrête de ruminer Harry » le réprimanda Severus.

« Je ne rumine pas »répondit Harry d'un ton maussade.

« Bien sur que si ! Il y a presque de la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles. »

« Non ! Et qui êtes-vous pour me dire d'arrêter de broyer du noir ? Vous avez fusillé du regard le siège devant vous depuis les deux dernières heures. »

« Je déteste les avions. Neuf heures dedans est une pure horreur. J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver au camp. »

Le caractère ouvert de Severus était quelque chose avec lequel Harry avait appris à être confortable. Il était encore surpris par la façon dont Severus pouvait rester calme même quand il lui avait crié dessus. Les choses avaient beaucoup changés après ce fichu jour au ministère. Draco avait changé de camp et informé Dumbledore des plans de son père et de Voldemort et il s'était battu avec Harry et les autres. Personne n'aurait pu croire que Harry serait capable de tuer Voldemort à 15 ans.

Quand Voldemort avait pris possession d'Harry et affrontait Dumbledore, Harry avait surpris le directeur en tournant sa baguette vers lui et en les tuant tous les deux. Du moins c'est ce qu'avait pensé Harry à ce moment-là, mais il s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras de Dumbledore. En donnant librement sa vie pour les autres, il avait activé la protection laissée par sa mère autour de son âmes et seulement les parties d'âmes de Voldemort ont été détruites. Harry ne l'avait même pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'il vit que la marque sur le bras de Severus avait disparu.

Ils avaient passé deux mois magnifiques depuis au quartier général. Harry avait pleuré la perte de Sirius, mais bientôt la joie des autres autour de lui l'avait affectée et il avait apprécié sa liberté. Jusqu'au jour où ils furent capturés par des mangemorts encore libre.

Draco, Neville, Ron et Harry étaient sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer au quartier général après avoir rencontré Hermione et Luna au chemin de Traverse quand ils ont été assomé par des mangemorts en pleine après-midi qui ont transplané avec eux au manoir Malfoy. Là-bas, ils ont subi presque deux semaines de torture. Ron et Neville ont été tués et Draco et Harry ont souvent souhaité qu'ils le soient aussi.

Lors de leur retour au quartier général, les adultes avaient fait tout leur possible pour les aider à faire face à la mort de leurs amis et à travers ce qu'il s'est passé pour eux. Draco et Harry restaient collés ensemble depuis, comme s'ils étaient amis depuis des années, il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient se comprendre, il n'y avait qu'eux qui connaissaient l'horreur des deux semaines passées au manoir Malfoy. Ils n'ont parlé que très difficilement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Certains thérapeutes ont même été appelé pour eux, mais Harry n'a jamais parlé avec eux, Draco s'est un peu ouvert avec une des thérapeutes féminines. Juste le sentiment de proximité leur donnait du réconfort. Ils avaient partagé une chambre à partir de ce moment-là ce qui permettait que quand l'un avait un cauchemar, l'autre était là pour le réconforter. Severus était la seule personne avec laquelle il s'étaient un peu ouvert. Harry lui a raconté quelques parties de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Harry avait toujours Hermione comme meilleure amie, mais il avait du mal à parler avec elle. Hermione ne serait pas Hermione si elle n'avait pas trouvé une idée pour l'aider. Elle lui donna un carnet* qui jouait le même rôle qu'un messager : quand il écrivait quelque chose dedans, Hermione pouvait le lire dans son propre carnet. Lui écrire était plus facile pour Harry que de lui parler face à face. Il ne lui disait pas encore tout, mais au moins quelque chose.

Harry chercha dans son sac à dos son messager et finit par le trouver. « Je vais écrire à Hermione » expliqua Harry à Severus qui continuait à le regarder.

« Bonne idée, » fut la courte réponse de la seule personne adulte à qui il avait parlé de ses souvenirs dans les cachots.

**Coucou Hermione,**

**Tu te souviens du plan génial de Dumbledore pour me rendre de nouveau sensé ? Je suis dans l'avion maintenant. Severus broie du noir à côté de moi, et Draco est endormi, en bavant sur son épaule. Il doit l'avoir déjà remarqué, mais au lieu de le réveiller il semble essayer de mettre feu au dossier du siège devant lui avec ses yeux. Il a encore sa baguette, c'est si injuste ! Dumbledore a pris la mienne et celle de Draco quand il a agité sa main pour nous dire au revoir à l'aéroport. **

**J'avais espéré que Severus convaincrait Dumbledore que c'était une idée stupide avec son regard mais tu sais quoi ? C'était juste à cause de l'avion.**

**Il déteste les avions. Le camp il aime. Génial ! Il a même des amis là-bas et peut-être que c'était même son idée d'y aller.**

**J'ai maintenant écrire tout ce que je voulais te dire. Ecris-moi si tu as le carnet dans ta main. J'ai besoin d'une distraction.**

**Harry**

Harry fixa la page maintenant vide, ce qui signifiait qu'Hermione lisait ce qu'il avait écrit, donc il y avait de bonnes chances qu'elle lui réponde bientôt. Elle retournerait à l'école pour leur sixième année dans deux semaines. Harry et Draco ne seraient alors pas encore de retour, mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas. En quoi Harry aurait besoin de retourner à l'école s'il vivait juste pour tuer le reste des mangemorts et passer ensuite le restant de sa vie à Azkaban ?

Draco n'était pas capable de se concentrer sur quelque chose ses derniers temps. L'école serait insensée pour lui, donc Dumbledore avait laissé Charllie Weasley reprendre le poste de professeur de potions de Severus, ainsi Severus pourrait emmener Harry et Draco à Oklahoma chez ses amis au camp de thérapie.

**Salut Harry,**

**J'aimerais voir Draco baver sur les robes de Severus. Il doit surement être très mignon. Je suis contente que Severus ait gardé sa baguette, au moins il pourra vous sauver des choses stupides que vous essayerez de faire en Amérique. Je veux que vous reveniez en un seul morceau ! Dis à Draco que j'aimerais qu'il m'écrive quand il se réveillera.**

**S'il te plait comporte-toi bien Harry. Severus essaye juste de vous aider tous les deux. Je sais que tu ne pense pas avoir besoin d'aide, mais si tu en as besoin.**

**Je dois aller déjeuner maintenant. Ecris-moi quand tu sais quelque chose de nouveau.**

**Bisous, Hermione**

Harry referma son livre avec un bruit sourd, réveillant Draco en le faisant sursauter.

« Merci de m'avoir sauver de la noyade Potter » Dit sarcastiquement Severus.

« Désolé Severus, » dit Draco en rougissant mais grimaça en regardant Harry. « As-tu déjà écrit à ta petite amie ? »

« Très drôle Draco. Hermione a dit que tu devais lui écrire ou elle forcera l'entrée de notre chambre et détruira ta collection de poster des Faucons de Falmouth. » répondit sèchement Harry.

« Elle ne ferait pas… » dit Draco, mais après quelques secondes il fouilla dans son sac à dos pour prendre son messager.

Harry fit juste un rictus.

* le messager n'est pas mon idée : je l'ai lu dans une fic d'Emma Lipardi « Aunt's love »


	2. Chapter 2

A la recherche d'un(e) beta

Tout est dit ! j'ai traduit plus de 10 chapitres mais sans personne pour me relire je laisse toujours passé des fautes… si vous êtes vraiment motivés pour me relire envoyez-moi un mp

babou


End file.
